


El pueblo de los enamorados

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Established couple, Horror, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Romance, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Un pueblo. Un secreto. Corre. No es otra historia de amor en Navidad.#21. “When you smile, I fall apart.” – “Cuando sonríes, me desmorono”.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: My(love)strade [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	El pueblo de los enamorados

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada con esto más que diversión.

Por lo que pudieron ser horas dadas sus ganas de ir al baño, Lestrade mantuvo los ojos cerrados, buscando pistas que le indicasen dónde estaba. Con el asiento del coche cada vez más helado, empezaba a dejar de sentir la cara sin averiguarlo.

Ya en suelo firme, se frotaba las manos. La venda empezó a aflojarse y el destello de una farola le cegó. Cuando pudo ver con claridad, dedujo claramente que aquello no era Londres. Las casas se cerraban alrededor de la plaza y, entre ellas, los callejones dejaban ver el campo sembrado.

Una labriega sobre un tractor que había vivido tiempos mejores llamó su atención. El rostro, sin más expresión que las arrugas que lo cubrían, clavaba unos ojos negros como el hollín en los suyos. Sintió un peso en el hombro.

—Tenemos que registrarnos —Greg no contestó. Volvió a la labriega, que ahora transportaba las malas hierbas como si ellos no estuvieran. La perdió de vista. Mycroft le dio unas palmadas y despidió al conductor, que ya tenía las maletas fuera. Tiró de la suya.

Cuando Greg volvió a la realidad, el coche se había ido y su marido estaba entrando en la pensión de enfrente. Ninguna luz se asomaba por las ventanas.

…

En la cama del hotel, mientras Mycroft colocaba las maletas, le preguntó mirando al techo.

—¿Cuántos habitantes hay en este pueblo?

—No lo busqué, ¿por qué?

—Porque no nos hemos cruzado con nadie.

—Despoblación —zanjó. Greg se ladeó hacia él—. Cuelgo tu ropa para no verla en el suelo. Que quede claro. —La respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros.

—Mycroft —el mismo se volvió con una camisa en una mano y una percha en la otra—. ¿Te fijaste en la ropa de la dueña? —el mayor de los Holmes intentó hacer memoria—. Me recordó a la foto de tu tatarabuela. —Este se rio, abriendo mucho los ojos y bajando la barbilla—. Cuando sonríes, me desmorono, ¿sabes? —replicó Greg—. Algo malo va a pasar.

—Se llama ser clásico —rio de nuevo, colgando la camisa en la barra—. Tú no lo entiendes. —No obtuvo respuesta. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver porqué, Greg dormía de costado con la boca entreabierta.

…

A las claras del día, Mycroft movió los párpados. Siguió la estela de la ropa de Greg y acabó con la nariz pegada a su nuca. Se quedó sobre la almohada cuando el inspector se tumbó boca abajo.

—Despierta, Gregory —le susurró en el oído. Recibió un manotazo en la nariz. Pasándose el pulgar por ella y con voz nasal, espetó con aspereza—. Que mañana trabajo.

—Yo también trabajo —se estiró hasta hacerse un rollito en las mantas y abrió las fosas nasales—. ¿Te pusiste mi regalo?

—Sí, bueno —carraspeó—. Encontré el tique regalo. ¿Desayunamos? —Greg le pasó una pierna por encima.

—Desayunemos.

…

El bar del pueblo guardaba un encanto de otra época. Té negro, panecillos, mantequilla y pastel de frutas. Greg se lanzó a devorarlo mientras Mycroft untaba la mantequilla con lentitud. El primero alzó la vista.

—¿Por qué nos miran?

—Porque hablas con la boca llena —dijo sin perder de vista del pan.

—No —Lestrade tragó y prosiguió—. Ya lo hacían cuando entramos —bajó la voz—. ¿Te das cuenta de que nadie habla?

—Serán personas de pocas palabras. ¿Les vas a interrogar? —Greg bajó la cabeza y siguió comiendo, sin dejar de prestar atención.

Lo mejor para él del “todo incluido” fue no tener que volver a dirigirle la palabra al encargado. Sus ojos oscuros le daban escalofríos. Recordó entonces a la labriega. Sin duda, debían de ser parientes. No se fijó en los ojos de los demás pero, por tan pocas casas y tan lejos, no esperaba forasteros.

Cuando salieron a la plaza de nuevo, quedaron perplejos. El bullicio era ensordecedor. La gente paseaba entre los puestos de verdura y carne. Más apartados se encontraban los de pescado y fruta que Greg ignoró adrede.

—Te va a dar hambre, Myc. No has comido nada.

—Ya compraré algo ligero —respondió, fijándose en que la multitud esquivaba algo un poco más adelante—. Vamos a ver eso. —Con dificultad, lo único que encontraron al llegar fue una placa en el suelo.

_Aquí yacerán las almas amantes y, tras San Esteban, la juventud eterna._

—Myc.

—Espera, estoy buscando la firma.

—Myc.

—¿Qué quieres, Greg? —contestó virando hacia su marido. La gente del mercado les miraba directamente. Los ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Identificó a la dueña de la pensión. Fue quien dio el primer paso. Le siguieron los pies del resto del pueblo—. ¡Corre! —gritó. Agarró la mano de Lestrade y, con el otro brazo cubriéndose la cara, aceleró.

—¡Por aquí! —chilló el inspector, tirando de Mycroft—. El conductor era de la empresa que contrataste, ¿verdad? —este asintió, trastabillando con el suelo desnivelado—. Pues habrá que usar el plan T.

—¿Plan T? —Ante él, un tractor del siglo XIX se imponía—. Plan T.

Más de una patada le costó a Greg arrancar el tractor. No obstante, acostumbrado a conducir por Londres, no tardó en pillarle el truco. Aunque sería mejor no apagarlo. A máxima velocidad, con medio cuerpo fuera para que Mycroft no se cayera, los aldeanos empezaban a perder fuelle. No ganarían una carrera con esa máquina, pero les salvaría el cuello.

El sueño se apoderó entonces de Lestrade. Al vuelo, Mycroft le agarró del brazo y lo echó sobre él mientras intentaba alcanzar el volante y no caer por el terraplén. Pasó rozando un árbol que le arañó la pierna. Ignoró el dolor. Las cabezas de los habitantes del pueblo habían quedado atrás y Greg seguía respirando. Llegaría a Londres aunque tuviera que ser a pie y nunca, hasta que su memoria alterara el recuerdo, volvería a alquilar un “pack” de viaje navideño.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Cuídense y felices fiestas!


End file.
